


Double Patty Burger, Extra Fries

by noorakardemmomesaetre



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just Something Fun, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, playful Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakardemmomesaetre/pseuds/noorakardemmomesaetre
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have been best friends since forever, but there may be more between the two than either are ready to admit. Besides, no one makes Betty Cooper smile like her "best friend" Jughead Jones.





	Double Patty Burger, Extra Fries

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet in celebration of the season two premiere tonight! Also, I may have been super hungry when I wrote this LOL.

Betty was watching him over her mother’s shoulder in awe.

A hamburger. Toasted buns. Two patties. Lettuce. Tomato. Ketchup. Mustard. Not to mention the heap of fries tossed next to the pool of ketchup he had created.

Shoveling mouthful after mouthful of burger, barely taking a second to slurp his chocolate milkshake, before in went the next mouthful of fries dripping in ketchup.

No book. No phone. No iPad. Just sitting in a booth by himself, cramming food in his mouth like he had never eaten a decent meal in his life.

 _Damn,_ Betty thinks to herself, _that boy can eat._

She can’t tell if she feels thoroughly impressed, mildly grossed out, or slightly turned on.

Her mother, Alice Cooper, is sitting across from her in the booth in front of him, picking at the salad she had ordered, ranting on about how Betty needs to become more involved in extracurricular activities if she intended to impress the Ivy League universities she would soon be applying to.

As if tutoring elementary school students, cheerleading, writing for the Blue and Gold, _and_ piano lessons weren’t enough.

Betty watches the crown beanie clad boy intently, her mother’s words sitting idle between them, until he looks up at her, ketchup dripping on his chin.

She bites back her laughter as he grins at her, rolling his eyes at her mom from behind her back while messily wiping the ketchup smear off with the back of his hand. 

“Elizabeth!” Alice’s hand slams on the booth counter, causing Betty’s eyes to fly back to her mother.

“I’m sorry mom, what?” she asks, trying to ignore her best friend who now purposely has whipped cream on the tip of his nose, attempting to get it off with his tongue in an effort to make her laugh.

“You know Betty, this is exactly what I’m talking about,” her mother snaps, tossing a couple of bills on the table as she slides out of the booth, “you don’t even care about all of your responsibilities and, quite frankly, it’s _disappointing_ to your father and I.”

Betty remains seated, her hands balling into fists, nails digging into the already scarred skin on her palms.

Her mom taps her foot impatiently, waiting for Betty to get up, but Betty’s eyes have roamed back to Jughead, who’s shaking his head at her mom in complete disbelief, a fry dangling between his lips.  

“I’ll catch a ride, thanks mom.”

Alice sighs, shaking her head in frustration, before she turns on her heel and storms out of the restaurant.

Betty smoothes the loose strands that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ears and watches her mom stalking to her car through the window. She knows she should’ve been more present during that conversation, but lately attention to anything having to do with her mother was dwindling at best.

Especially when one of her best friends was over there making a complete fool of himself to make her smile.  

She sighs, knowing she needs something to lighten her mood and exactly the person to do it.

“Hey Betts.”

His low voice shoots a feeling of warmth and familiarity through her body as she slides into his booth.

“Hey Juggie,” she says softly, glancing at him as he shoves another fry into his mouth, watching her curiously. “Do you even breathe between bites?”

He grins at her, wiping his fingers on a napkin, before pushing the plate to her. “Have something to eat.”

“There’s like _two_ fries left on this plate, Jug. You want me to lick the crumbs or what?” his eyes flash at her sarcasm, making her cheeks burn.

The push and pull of their friendship, constantly toeing the line between friends and something more, was slowly becoming her favorite part of the day.

“I was trying to eat continuously so that my chewing would drown out that howling banshee you were talking to,” he shrugs, smiling slightly when Betty laughs, folding her hands on the table top.   

“I’m sorry you had to hear that,” she says quietly, once her laughter had subsided.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that at all,” he says, resting his elbows on the table, his chin in his hand, before adding, “and that I’m not there to make an ass of myself behind her to distract you every time.”

Betty’s laughter is soft and melodic and he smiles as he sees her eyes light up. “Why would you even want to do that?”

“Because I love you, Betty Cooper,” he says, but it’s different than any other time he’s uttered those words to her, his voice deep but breaking slightly as he slides out of the booth.

He reaches down and squeezes her hand on the table affectionately, looking into her bright green eyes, before murmuring, “more than you know.”

Betty watches him walk out to his motorcycle, rubbing his taut stomach exaggeratedly as he glances back at her through the window. She giggles and waves as he slides into his leather jacket and her heart feels full and warm despite the fact that she hasn’t touched any of her (or his) food.


End file.
